The Future Is Now!
by LEH99223
Summary: Alex and Maggie have to come together to help a little girl that comes from the future. Little do they know who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple of weeks since Maggie and I broke off our engagement. In that time Sam has come to me and asked for help because she was having memory loss and would disappear for days leaving Ruby alone and not remembering where or what she was doing. After doing test after test with her there wasn't anything that we could give her to explain everything. Then one day Kara was summoned by Reign she looked oddly familiar when her mask fell off. We then realized it was Sam but she didn't respond to anyone when we called her Sam. We ended up finding her weakness so we could get her and lock her in a holding sell until we can figure out how Sam becomes Reign. I decided to take Ruby and watch over her until we can help Sam. Lena and Kara have helped with her as well. But in the middle of all this while Kara and I were on a mission we came across a little girl who seems to not exist at least in our universe. To be honest she looks a lot like Maggie and I. Or at least what our kid would look like if we were to put our DNA together. The only thing we have gotten out of her is her name which is Jade and that she's about 3 almost 4 years old. We did so much testing on her when she first came here that we freaked her out and she'll only trust me. But today we have to get some blood so that Lena and I can do some DNA testing on it to see if we can locate her parents.

"Hey Jade, how did you sleep at Doctor Hamilton's last night?", I asked Jade with a smile on my face. Doctor Hamilton has a daughter about Jade's age so she offered to look after Jade until we figure everything out.

"Good! Harper and me played all day! Are we gonna do more stuff today?", Jade asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah but all I have to do is get a little blood to test. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt okay pretty girl.", I said to Jade with a smile on my face.

"Okay. Then we get lunch?", Jade asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course. My sister Kara and her best friend Lena are going to join us. Is that okay?", I asked Jade as I started to get ready to take her blood.

"I like Kara.", Jade said with a smile.

"Good!", I said with a smile of my own.

"Okay kiddo time to get some blood. If you want you can close your eyes. I promise it'll be quick.", I said to her as I started to set her arm up to take some blood.

"All done?", Jade asked me as her eyes were closed.

"Almost. You are being very brave.", I said to her as I was finishing up. "You don't like needles do you?", I asked Jade as she squinted her eyes even more then before.

"No, my Mommy don't either. Mama says I like her.", Jade said to me. This is the first time she has mentioned her parents. Maybe I can finally ask her who they are.

"Yeah I don't like needles either. Just like my Mommy. Do you know where your mommies are?", I asked her as I finished up and she opened her eyes. She just looked down and shook her head yes. "Can you tell me where they are? I'm sure they miss you very much and want you back home.", I asked then said to her.

"No I not supposed to tell no body. Mama said it not safe.", Jade said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"This is a weird question. But do they live on this planet?", I asked Jade.

"Yes but Mama says that they no know who I am. She says I goin' to a ultimate unisave.", Jade said to me as I tired to figure out what she was saying.

"Are you from an alternate universe?", I asked her piecing the pieces together.

"Yes that what I say. Mommy and Mama left wifh bad people. They sended me here. Mommy says that I here to live wifh other Mommies. But other Mommies no know me.", Jade explained to me as she started to tear.

"Well you are a brave little girl and your Mommies would be so proud of you. Do you know your last name baby girl?", I said then asked Jade as I lifted her into my lap to comfort her.

"Yes but I not supposed to say.", Jade said to me as she cuddled into me.

"It's okay to tell us Jade we won't let anyone hurt you.", Kara said as her and Lena walked into the room having heard the conversation between Jade and I.

"Danvers-Sawyer.", Jade said to me as I felt my heart drop.

"Are your Mommies Maggie and Alex?", Kara asked Jade who shook her head yes as she smiled at me.

"Good job pretty girl. You stay here and play we are going to do some test on your blood before we get lunch.", I said to Jade with a smile on my face as Lena, Kara, and I headed out of the room. "I think I'm gonna be sick.", I said as I started to have a panic attack.

"Al, breath. We have to figure out if she is telling the truth. We'll know once her blood work comes back.", Kara said to me as I sat on the floor trying to catch my breath.

"Kara, she's mine and Maggie's. Well not ours but an alternate realty version. She looks just like Maggie, she's even afraid of needles. We have to figure out why she was sent here.", I said to Kara.

"If she is indeed your child, and we figure out why she's here what if she has to stay here?", Kara asked me as she sat down next to me as Lena knelt in front of us.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to tell Maggie. Though I doubt she'll want to help raise her. But I'll raise her, if she's a kid of my alternate self I am not going to abandon her.", I said to Kara and Lena.

"If Maggie doesn't want to be in your life because of that little girl she's foolish. But if it comes down to it we will help you with Jade like we are with Ruby.", Lena said to me which made me smile.

"Thanks.", I said to them both as I squeezed their hands.

"Now lets go test her blood.", Lena said to me as she helped me up off the floor with Kara's help too.

"How long does this usually take?", Kara asked Lena and I as we entered the lab. I know she's probably think of food right now but all I can think about is that I'm about to see if I'm becoming a mom. Which isn't all that bad I've always wanted to be a mom; I just wish I had a wife to share that with.

"Shouldn't take too long. I know you're hungry so is Jade. But I really need to know if she's mine.", I said to Kara as I placed Jade's blood into the DNA machine.

"That's not why I asked. Well okay it was partly my thinking but I also want to know if I'm becoming an Aunt or not.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"I'm kind of excited my self to see if we are going to be Aunts as well. That little girl is adorable.", Lena said with a smile on her face as well.

"I'm excited but a little nervous too. If she is in fact Maggie's daughter and mine I have a lot to think about. Her Ruby and I can't stay in the two-bed room apartment we have now. I wouldn't make a twelve almost thirteen-year-old share a room with a three almost four year old.", I said to them as the computer started to process Jade's DNA.

"We'll figure everything out. How will you know if it's a match to yours?", Kara asked while she was looking at computer screen.

"Once I have her DNA in the computer I can compare it to our database to see if it's a match to anyone in our system. I'm in the system one because I work here and two because I got arrested before joining the DEO.", I said to Kara once Jade's DNA was fully up on the computer.

"Oh I forgot about that part.", Kara said which got me to giggle.

"You went to jail? That actually doesn't surprise me.", Lena said with a laugh to her voice as well.

"I may or may not have had a bad girl phase before J'onn recruited me. And by bad girl I mean like full on party until you drop no matter the time of day bad girl. Made a lot of bad decisions during that time. Almost robbed a bank too.", I said to them as Kara gasped not knowing all the details.

"Alex you almost robbed a bank? How did I not know about this?", Kara asked as she laughed.

"Mom doesn't even know, J'onn only knows because he made me tell him everything before he even thought of recruiting me.", I said to Kara with a smirk on my face.

"Damn I thought you were badass before, now I might be slightly afraid of you. Kara remind me to never piss your sister off.", Lena said to me which got all three of us to laugh.

"Wow a Luthor afraid of someone never though I'd see the day.", I said after we were done laughing which got us to go into another round of laughter. As our laughter died down the computer notified us that it was complete with a match to Jade's DNA. I am slightly afraid to look at the screen believe it or not. I know Alex Danvers afraid of a test result, but hey I am only human. "I can't look.", I said to the two of them as Kara and Lena looked at me.

"Yes you can, turn around and see if that is your daughter in the other room.", Kara said to me as she took my hand.

"No look for me.", I said to her as I closed my eyes.

"Al, you are going to like what it says, just look.", Kara said as her and Lena were looking at me with smiles on their faces. As I turned around I could tell my whole life was about to change.

"She's my daughter.", I said as I looked at the computer screen that was telling me I was a match to Jade's DNA.

"She's your daughter.", Kara said as she came next to me and side hugged me as Lena stood on the other side of me as I took her hand.

"I'm a mom.", I said to them as I started to tear.

"Yeah you are, just like you always wanted to be. Now go tell that little girl you know she's your daughter.", Kara said to me as we headed out of the door to go see Jade. When we got to the room Jade was happily talking to Doctor Hamilton.

"Look who's here? She's been asking about lunch for the last couple of minutes.", Doctor Hamilton said as Jade was smiling up at the three of us.

"We will be going to lunch very soon. Could we chat with Miss Jade here?", I said then asked Doctor Hamilton.

"Not a problem. Did her blood work come back?", Doctor Hamilton asked me as she was heading to the door.

"It did it's still up on the lab computer if you want to take a look.", I said to her with a smile on my face as she smiled back and left the room.

"You knows yous my Mommy now? Mommies says that you know afore anyone.", Jade asked me as she smiled up at me.

"Yes I know I'm your Mommy. Jade baby, do you know why your other Mommies sent you here?", I asked Jade as her and I sat down on the floor and started to build with Legos as Kara and Lena joined us.

"No they says bad people take our world. They send me here to live wifh you.", Jade said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"Jade sweetie, did your mommies get taken away from you or did the bad people hurt them?", Lena asked Jade with a warm expression on her face.

"Afored I left they hurted Mama, Mommy was tryin' to protect me. I no know what happen when I lefted.", Jade said with sadness in her voice.

"We'll figure that out little one I promise. You're going to stay here with Doctor Hamilton I have to go tell J'onn what's going on.", I said to Jade as I kissed her temple.

"Grandpa J'onn knows.", Jade said to me with smirk on her face.

"He read your mind didn't he?", I asked with a chuckle to my voice.

"Yeah.", Jade said as she giggled too as she played with the Legos.


	2. Chapter 2

"So lunch?", Kara asked after a few minutes of playing with Jade on the floor.

"Right yes let's go get something to eat. Jade what's your favorite food?", I asked Jade with a smile on my face.

"Pizza and pot stickers.", Jade said which got all of us to giggle.

"You sure she's not Kara's?", Lena asked as the three of us laughed even harder as Jade glared at her; yeah she's totally a Danvers.

"She not my Mommy, she my Aunt.", Jade said which got us to laugh even more.

"She's just joking baby girl. Let's go get some pizza and pot stickers.", I said to Jade as I took her in my arms and stood up as Lena and Kara stood up as well.

"Do you want us to grab the food and meet you at Lena's place or do you wanna grab the food?", Kara asked me as we headed out of the medical bay.

"You guys grab the food, we have to go pick up Ruby from school she forgot that it was a half day today.", I said to them as I looked at my phone and saw a text from Ruby.

"Kara go grab the food, I'll grab Ruby and you two head over to my place.", Lena said with a smile on her face; I guess she noticed I was a little concerned with being out in public with a three year old that looks a lot like my self and Maggie.

"Good plan.", I said as we separated and headed to where we were going.

"What I call you?", Jade asked me as we were walking to Lena's apartment.

"You can call me whatever you want little one. When Kara was younger she called me Lexi if that's what you want to call me you can. Or you can call me Mommy that's up to you.", I said to her with a smile on my face as she held onto my hand as a puppy came running towards us. "She's not going to hurt you.", I said as I knelt down to Jade's level and stuck my hand out for the puppy to smell. "See she just wants to say hi.", I said as the puppy started to lick Jade's hand and wag her tail.

"She cute.", Jade said with a smile on her face as she started to pet the puppy's head.

"Mocha!", I didn't think I would ever hear that voice so soon. As I looked up I saw Maggie running over to us with a leash in her hand.

"Sorry about that she got loose.", Maggie said without even looking to see who she was talking to.

"That's okay.", I said as I stood up and as Maggie looked into my eyes with a stunned look on her face.

"Danvers, how are you?", she said then asked me.

"I'm good. I see you got your self a pup.", I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"I did, I got very lonely. Figured a puppy would keep me busy. And who is this?", Maggie asked with a small smile on her face as she looked down at Jade.

"I Jade.", Jade said with a small smile on her face.

"That's a very pretty name, how old are you?", Maggie asked as Mocha started to lick Jade's face which got her to giggle.

"I tfree, I gonna be four.", Jade said as Mocha stopped licking her face.

"I was going to text you either today or tomorrow. Could we talk soon?", I asked Maggie as she was picking the puppy up so she wouldn't run away again.

"Does this have to do with the little one?", Maggie asked me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yeah, clearly you can tell she looks like us.", I said to her as she nodded her head to agree with my statement.

"I have off tomorrow if you want to talk. Just text me a time and place.", Maggie said as Mocha started to bark because she wasn't getting attention. "Hey quiet.", Maggie said to her with a laugh to her voice.

"She cute.", Jade said to Maggie with a smile on her face.

"Thank you.", Maggie said.

"Right so tomorrow I'll text you when to meet up.", I said to her as I took Jade's hand again.

"Yeah sounds good. Have a good night Danvers, it was nice meeting you Jade.", Maggie said to me then to Jade as she walked off.

"Bye Maggs.", I said to her before she was out of ear shot. "Okay let's get to Lena's apartment.", I said to Jade as we started walking again. When we got to Lena's apartment Kara was already there with food. "Where's Lena?", I asked as Jade and I walked into Lena's apartment.

"She just got Ruby she'll be here soon.", Kara said as she was getting plates and cups ready for us to eat.

"You seem to know where everything is. Spending a lot of time here?", I teased Kara, as her face turned bright red.

"No just been here enough to know where things are.", Kara said to me as I laughed at her.

"Sure is that why Lena's wearing one of your cardigans?", I said to Kara as her eyes bugged out of her head. "Didn't think I noticed that huh?", I asked with a laugh to my voice.

"You were kind of busy with your daughter so no I didn't think you noticed. We'll talk about this another day.", Kara said to me as Lena and Ruby walked into the apartment.

"Who's this?", Ruby asked as she smiled at Jade.

"I Jade.", Jade said a she hid behind my legs.

"You can say hi baby girl, do you know Ruby from your universe?", I said to Jade then asked her.

"Yes but she bad people.", Jade said with tears in her eyes.

"Well in this universe she's not bad. She's just a kid like you; she goes to school and hangs out with her friends. Do you know her mom Sam?", I said then asked Jade.

"She bad too.", Jade said as she held onto my legs a little tighter.

"Here she's not bad either she's just sick right now. Lena and I are trying to make her better. Do you have a Lena in your universe?", I said then asked her realizing I never asked her who she had in her universe that we have here.

"She my Aunt, Kara my Aunt too. I has a cousin too. He not born yet.", Jade said with a smile on her face while looking up at Kara and Lena.

"Looks like you two have some work cut out for you.", I said with a laugh to my voice as they both looked at each other and blushed as Ruby started to laugh too. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll grab that.", Lena said as she turned from us and opened the door to Maggie standing on the other side.

"Maggie what can I do for you?", Lena asked with a guarding tone to her voice. I don't know who's worse with protecting me her or Kara.

"I came to talk to Alex. We bumped into each other while she as on her way here. Can we talk?", Maggie said to Lena then asked me.

"Sure, Jade why won't you stay with Ruby and play some games while Maggie and I talk.", I said to Jade as Ruby held her hand out for Jade to take.

"Okay.", Jade said as she took Ruby's hand and they headed into the living room.

"Whatever needs to be said you can say it in front of Lena and Kara.", I said to Maggie as she was looking around to see if Lena and Kara were leaving.

"Okay where did she come from? Maggie asked me as she looked at Jade.

"An alternate universe. Our alternate universe to be exact. She's our daughter. Apparently our other selves send her here because the planet was being taken over. We haven't been able to figure out if she can go home or not.", I said to Maggie as she was thinking about what I said.

"If she can't go home what's going to happen to her?", Maggie asked me as she looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm going to raise her. I can't put her in the system knowing she's by child.", I said to Maggie.

"She's not really your child.", Maggie said to be as she sighed.

"She is, I may not have given birth to her or raised her the last three years. But she has part of my DNA I'm not going to abandon her. I'm not looking for you to raise her too if that's what you think I'm going to ask. That's up to you if you want to be in her life. I think she would be very upset that her other mother isn't raising her but I can't force you to raise a kid.", I said to Maggie

"I have to think about this. I've never seen my self as a mother. But she's also old enough to realize that I'm her other mother and that I wouldn't be around. I don't think I could handle that. But I also don't know if I can handle being a mother either.", Maggie said to me as she sat down on one of the island stools.

"How about we take baby steps. Get to know her a little. She's a great kid. A lot like you and I.", I said to Maggie as I looked at Jade.

"She looks like you just with my skin color.", Maggie said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah but she has your stubbornness.", I said with a chuckle to my voice. "Jade come here.", I said to Jade as she got up and ran over to me.

"You knows you my Mama?", Jade asked Maggie as she clung to my leg.

"Yeah Alex told me.", Maggie said to Jade with a small smile.

"You and Mommy not togefer here?", Jade asked us as she looked up at me.

"We were baby, but things change.", I said to Jade as I played with her hair.

"I here so you gets back togefer.". Jade said to us as she smiled up at me.

"It's not that easy little one. There are some things Maggie and I have to talk about and work through.", I said to her as she pouted and looked like she was about to cry.

"But you my mommies. Mama don't love me?", she said a she started to whimper and tear. My heart is breaking so much right now. This little one lost so much already and now she may not even be raised by both of her mothers'.

"Hey, hey don't cry. This is new for Mama, but I promise you I will try my hardest to be there for you and your mommy. The two of us may not get back together but that doesn't mean we can't do things as a family. Your Mommy and I have to talk about a lot of things but during that time maybe we can spend some time together. Would you like that?", Maggie said as she knelt down to Jade's level and talked to her as she wiped her tears away. She has the mother instinct without even knowing it. I think she's just afraid to be a mother.

"Can we Mommy?", Jade asked me as she looked up at me. I knelt down to her level as well to speak to her.

"Of course. I wouldn't stop you from spending time with Mama. But like Mama said we have things to talk about and work through.", I said to Jade as she cuddled into my side and started to play with my hair.

"Mama stay for lunch? We has pizza and potstickers!", Jade asked then said with excitement in her voice.

"That's up to Mommy, Lena, and Kara.", Maggie said knowing that it was up to the three of us if we wanted her there or not.

"I'm good with you staying. Kara? Lena?", I said then asked.

"You can stay.", Lena said with a smile on her face as Kara nodded her head to agree with a smile of her own. As we sat down to eat Jade looked at Maggie and I and smiled; I really hope on some level we can co-parent even if we don't get back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we were done with lunch Ruby went back to Catco with Lena and Kara while Maggie walked Jade and I back to the DEO.

"Thank you for walking us.", I said to Maggie once we were in the front of the DEO building.

"No problem Danvers. Is she staying with you and Ruby tonight?", Maggie asked while smiling down at Jade.

"No she's going to be staying with Dr. Hamilton until I can get a bed for her. I haven't really had the time to get anything for her. Dr. Hamilton has a daughter around Jade's age so for a few days she's going to be staying with them. Why?", I said to Maggie then asked her.

"I wanted to see if maybe you two would like to go to breakfast? Or maybe lunch again? I want to try to at least be there for her, even if we don't get back together. We also need to talk too.", Maggie said to me with a small smile on her face.

"I would rather talk first then start doing stuff. I do believe that you want to try this, but I need to make sure Jade doesn't get hurt in this. How about you and I go to dinner later and talk?", I said then asked her.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay Jade I'll see you soon okay? Be good.", Maggie said as she bent down Jade's level.

"I be good, bye Mama.", Jade said as she hugged Maggie goodbye.

"See you Danvers.", Maggie said to me before she left.

"Alright kid let's get you back to Dr. Hamilton's office.", I said as is took Jade's hand and headed into the DEO.

"Mommy, when I stayin' wifh you?", Jade asked me as we headed into Dr. Hamilton's office.

"Soon baby girl I promise. Why don't we go to the store tomorrow and get you some clothes and a bedroom set?", I said then asked Jade with a smile on my face as she sat down on the couch to color.

"We do that.", Jade said with a smile on her face as she started to color.

"There's my favorite patient.", Dr. Hamilton said as she came into her office.

"Hi Dr. H.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for taking her for a few night. Hopefully tomorrow we'll get some stuff for her.", I said to Dr. Hamilton as Jade went back to coloring.

"Not a problem, Alex. She's welcome anytime, did you talk to Maggie about Jade?", Dr. Hamilton said then asked.

"Yes, we still have a lot of things to sort out but she's at least willing to be in Jade's life which is more then what I was expecting.", I said to her as I sat down next to Jade and started coloring with her.

"That's great news, talk to her though get everything out on the table.", Dr. Hamilton said a she started looking through stuff on the computer.

"Anything else pop up in her DNA? Any health issues from the test you did?", I asked Dr. Hamilton, since I haven't been able to talk to her much.

"Nothing, she's as healthy as a horse.", Dr. Hamilton said with a smile on her face.

"Thank god. Okay I have to get back to work I'll check back in, a little later. Be good for Dr. H okay.", I said to Dr. Hamilton then to Jade.

"I will.", Jade said before I left the office.

"Winn anything yet on which alternate universe Jade came from?", I asked Winn as I entered the head quarters.

"Nothing yet, you'll be the first to know when something pops up. Just to let you know Kara went to help the fire department with a fire.", Winn said to me as he went back to his computer.

"Supergirl everything okay?", I asked into my coms to see if my sister needed any help.

"Everything's fine got all the people out the fire department is taking care of the fire. I'm headed back to CatCo.", Kara said into the coms to let me know that she was safe and sound.

"Good.", I said into my coms as J'onn walked into the room. "Everything okay?", I asked J'onn as I saw the look on his face.

"Everything's fine, Alex. Though your mother is on the phone and I don't think she's too happy with you.", J'onn said as he handed me his cell phone. Crap I totally forgot to mention Jade to my mother. With everything that's been going on I haven't had the chance to call her. This is going to be a great conversation.

 _"Hi Mom how are you?",_ I said into the phone with a sweet tone hoping to stop her anger a little.

 _"Don't hi mom me Alexandra.",_ my mother said as she used my full name. Now I know I'm in deep shit my mother only uses my full name when she wants me to pay attention to what she has to say.

 _"I'm in deep shit aren't it?",_ I said into the phone as I took a breath waiting for the yelling that's about to happen.

 _"Why didn't you tell me you now have a daughter? Why did I have to hear from Dr. Hamilton that my granddaughter was getting tested? Oh and that she's from an alternate universe. Alexandra when were you planning on telling me this?",_ my mother all but yelled into the phone.

 _"Everything just happened so fast I didn't have the time to call you. I know that's not an excuse but it's the truth. And yes she's from an alternate universe. I have no idea if she can go back there or not. All we could get out of her is that her parents sent her here because bad people were chasing them. She's not even four yet, so we can't really get much out of her. But she's Maggie's daughter and mine; well the alternate universe of us at least. Winn's trying to figure out what Earth she's actually from. She may not be staying here if I can get her home, but if I can't I plan on raising her.",_ I said to my mother with guilt in my voice from not telling her what's going on.

 _"At least you know you were wrong in not telling me. Do you plan on introducing me to my granddaughter?",_ my mother asked me. I couldn't help but laugh, one minute she's yelling at me the next she's worried about not meeting her granddaughter.

 _"Eventually. We have to figure out what's going on first and then we will take a trip to Midvale and see you.",_ I said into the phone with a smile on my face.

 _"Good, tell Kara I said I love her and I'm upset that she didn't tell me either.",_ my mother said into the phone.

 _"I will love you mom.",_ I said into the phone.

 _"Love you too Alex.",_ my mother said into the phone, I guess I'm back to Alex. Which is a good thing.

"Kara, mom called she's a little pissed at us for not telling her about Jade.", I said into the coms with a smirk on my face. Knowing my sister would be afraid that my mother would call her and yell at her too.

"You didn't call Eliza, Alex that's bad.", Kara said into the coms with fear in her voice.

"Um you didn't tell her either, this isn't just on me.", I said into the coms.

"She's not my daughter, why would I tell her?", Kara said into the coms with a high pitched voice.

"Good point, well mom's just a little pissed she didn't call me Alexandra for long so I guess she calmed down.", I said to my sister as she flew into the DEO.

"You are in so much trouble.", Kara said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Eh she's over it, I promised her a visit once we figure out what happens with Jade.", I said to my sister.

"You didn't happen to tell her that I would be coming with you did you?", Kara asked me.

"No just Jade and I.", I said to Kara. "Though you need to talk to her about Lena.", I said to Kara with a smirk on my face.

"There's nothing going on with Lena and I.", Kara said as she blushed and got embarrassed.

"Yeah and pigs fly.", I said to Kara as Winn's computer beeped. Either Kara has to go fight the big bad or he finally has a lead on Jade's universe.

"Looks like we have a lead on Jade's universe. Kara you think you can ask Barry to help with this?", Winn said then asked Kara.

"Yeah, I'll get in touch with him now.", Kara said as she went off to call The Flash to help us.

"You think there's a universe to even get too?", I asked Winn.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out when we get there.", Winn said to me with a small smile on his face.

"I guess we'll see. I wonder what was so bad there that my self and Maggie would send our daughter away.", I said to him.

"Who knows, knowing the two of you, you did it to save her.", Winn said to me with a small smile on his face.

"That is true. Not matter what universe I am in apparently I look out for my family.", I said to Winn as Kara came back to the head quarters.

"Barry will be here shortly, he thinks he can help.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face. I really hope whatever we find it's going to be something bad that I have to tell my daughter. But I have a very bad feeling we aren't going to find anything good.


	4. Chapter 4

Earth 15

"Babe did you get Jade up for school?", I asked my wife as I walked into our kitchen to find her making breakfast for us. I'm still not used to her hair being so short, she decided that she needed a new hairstyle and chopped all her hair off. I did the opposite of her and decided to grow my hair out.

"I did she's getting ready as we speak. I also took Cooper out for a walk and now I'm making my wife and daughter something to eat to start our day off.", Maggie said to me as she came over to me and kissed my lips. After all these years of being married we still act as though we just meet each other. It makes for a good life though.

"Mama, Mommy I ready!", Jade yelled as she came running down the stairs and into the kitchen and jumped into my arms.

"Hey there jumping bean remember we said no running down the stairs. You almost had to have stitches a few months ago.", I said as I caught Jade in my arms.

"Sorry.", Jade said with a smile on her face as Kara and a very pregnant Lena walked into our house. Even after so many years Kara still never learned to knock on the door.

"Morning family!", Kara said in an excited voice as Jade ran over to her.

"Morning Danvers-Luthor's.", Maggie said with a smile on her face while watching Jade with Kara.

"You are about to pop. How are you feeling?", I asked Lena as I hugged and kissed her hello.

"I am ready for this baby to come out already. He needs to make up his mind.", Lena said as she rubbed her stomach with a pout on her face.

"It's a Danvers trait, stubborn assholes.", Maggie said with love in her voice which got us to chuckle.

"Mama you says a bad word.", Jade said as she got the swear jar we have and held it up to Maggie for a dollar.

"I hate you for starting that stupid thing.", Maggie said to me as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Love you too. Okay time to eat because we all have to get to work.", I said as we all sat down for breakfast as a family.

"I wish Eliza and Jeremiah were here for moments like this.", Kara said to me as we sat down to eat.

"Me too, when I find Cadmus I am going to kick thei S.", I said to Kara. "No offense Lena I know your mother is part of Cadmus.", I said to Lena.

"She's no mother of mine. She killed her own son just to torment me. You can kick he along with the others.", Lena said to me with a smirk on her face.

"I'll let Kara deal with your mother since you can't.", I said to her with a wink as she chuckled at me.

"Mommy, I go to work wifh you today?", Jade asked me with a mouth full of food. She defiantly got that from Maggie not me.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth baby girl.", Maggie said before I could even tell her my self.

"Not today jumping bean, you have to go to daycare today.", I said to Jade as she pouted at me and slumped her shoulders. Yeah did I mention she's also a Danvers and has mastered the Danvers pout? I think Kara taught her how to do it to be honest.

"Hey what did we talk about with the pout you know that gets you no where.", Maggie said to our daughter with a chuckle to her voice.

"It does wifh Aunty Kara.", Jade said with a smirk on her face which got me to laugh and Lena as well. Maggie and Kara didn't look too amused.

"Everyone gets away with everything when it has to do with Aunty Kara.", I said after Lena and I stopped laughing.

"That's so not true.", Kara said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Really then how did you and Lena end up getting a puppy before even getting engaged? Or moving in together for that matter. You pouted until you got to bring Max home.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice.

"It worked didn't it.", Kara said in a whisper.

"It did but therefore I am right.", I said to her as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Children.", Maggie said to us as I threw a piece of bacon at her. "Hey don't waste the bacon.", Maggie said as she picked the piece up that landed on her shirt and ate it.

"Oh my god you and your bacon.", I said with an eye roll but a laugh to my voice. "Oh crap I have to get to work. Maggs can you take jumping bean to school?", I said then asked my wife.

"Yeah go I got her.", Maggie said as I got up and kissed everyone goodbye before I headed out of the house.

"Love you.", I shouted as I left the house.

"We love you too.", Kara shouted before I closed the door. Something feels off today, I don't know what it is but I feel like something bad is going to happen. We've been trying to find Cadmus for months and nothing seems to be popping up. Which concerns me usually Lillian and her goons show their ugly heads but now nothing. Which makes me think that they are planning something. I have asked Kara so many times to come work for the DEO and use her powers but she's afraid of the city rebelling against her. I don't see that happening National City could use a superhero. But I also can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do. As I pulled up to the DEO headquarters I noticed that Director Henshaw was sitting outside like he was waiting for something. I parked my car and headed towards him.

"Sir, everything okay?", I asked him once I got closer to him.

"Yeah, I just feel a little off today, like something bad is going to happen. Agent Corey hasn't found anything with Cadmus as of yet. Which is also concerning.", Henshaw said to me as the two of us walked into the DEO headquarters. As soon as we walked into the headquarters there was a squad waiting for us; prepped to go on a mission.

"What's going on Agent Corey?", I asked seeing that my crew was all geared up and ready to roll out.

"We just got a call. Cadmus was on the move, they broke into a house.", Agent Corey said to me; from the look on his face I could tell he was not telling exactly what was going on.

"Agent I don't like being lied too. Who's house is it?", I asked him with a stern voice.

"Yours, they attacked just five minutes ago. Maggie called it in, the line went dead so I'm not sure what exactly happened.", Agent Corey said to me. My whole world just collapsed around me they fucking broke into my house with my family there. They're fucking crazy if they think I'm just going to sit back and take this.

"You're just telling me this now I've been here for five minutes. Everyone let's go.", I said to Corey then to my team as Hank put his hand on my arm.

"You are too close to this you stay here and I'll take the team to the house. You can watch through the video feed.", Hank said to me.

"Yeah that's not going to happen, they were all in there Hank. Kara, Lena, Maggie and Jade were sitting having breakfast when I left. I'm going.", I said to him as I yanked my arm from him and headed to gear up my self. Once I was geared up the troops and I headed to my house. I swear if they did anything to hurt my family I will kill them.

"Ma'am it looks like the house is empty.", one of my agents said to me as we pulled up to the house.

"Team beta go around back makes sure it's secure. Team Omega I want you to block off a ten-yard radius in case they decide to attack again. Team Alpha follow me.", I said to my teams as we all separated and I headed into my house with my alpha team. "You three go into the basement, you two with me upstairs.", I said to my team as we searched the house.

"Ma'am we found Jade she was hiding downstairs.", one of my teammates said into the coms. I ran down the stairs as fast I could to get to my little girl.

"Mommy.", Jade said as she had years running down her face.

"I'm here baby girl.", I said as I took her from my agents arms and hugged her. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?", I asked her as I pulled her away from me a little to look her over.

"I no hurt. Mama told me to hide. They take her and Aunty Kara and Aunty Lena.", Jade said as she started to cry a little harder.

"It's okay baby girl we'll get them back.", I said to her as I cuddled her a little tighter.

"Ma'am back yard is clear.", Team Beta said to me as they came into the house.

"The rest of the house is clear as well.", my other teammates said as they came down the stairs.

"Call this in to Henshaw, start making this a crime scene and start digging anything up to find my wife and sisters'.", I said to them as I sat down on the couch with Jade. "Jade baby did you see who took Mama?", I asked my daughter once she calmed down a little.

"A lady. Aunty Lena called her mom.", Jade said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"Good job baby girl.", I said to her as I kissed her forehead and started to rock her a little to soothe her.

"Agent Danvers.", Hank said as he entered the house.

"In here sir.", I said as he walked into the living room.

"Is she okay?", Hank asked as he knelt down beside us and placed his hand on Jade's back.

"Grandpa Hank!", Jade said as she cuddled into Hank.

"Hi there little one.", Hank said with a smile on his face.

"She's okay just shaken up a bit. It was Lillian, she took them.", I said to him as Jade cuddled back into my side.

"We will find them and bring them home and we will take down Cadmus while we're at it.", Hank said me to as our teams were searching the house for any clues as to where Maggie, Lena and Kara might be.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth 15 Maggie's POV

"Kara? Lena?", I asked as I got up after getting knocked over the head. From what I can make out it looks as though we are in a jail cell.

"Maggie? Do you know where Kara is?", Lena asked me as she woke up her self and got closer to me.

"No they knocked me out before I could see where they took her. They had kryptonite cuffs on her though.", I said to her as we both leaned on the wall.

"I hate this Maggie. I don't have a good feeling about this.", Lena said to me as she put her head on my shoulder.

"We will get through this. Alex will find us before they do anything to either one of us.", I said to her as I took her hand and squeezed it.

"I hope so.", Lena said to me as I could tell she was starting to cry.

"Until then I'll keep you and little mister safe. If Kara can't do it someone else has too.", I said to her with a small smile on my face. All of a sudden we heard Kara screaming and then Lillian appeared in front of us.

"What are you doing to her?", Lena asked as she tried to get up off the floor.

"Oh nothing a Super can't handle, dear. Now let's talk about that abomination you call a child. You're about eight months long? Maybe nine?", Lillian asked Lena with an evil smirk on her face.

"Why would I ever tell you that?", Lena said with disgust in her voice.

"Doesn't matter we'll find out either way. Take her into one of the surgical rooms, I'll be in there shortly.", Lillian said as she opened the jail cell and one of her goons walked in. I put my self in front of Lena and the guy coming to get her. I am not letting Lillian get a hold of her or my nephew.

"Step off Detective. This has nothing to do with you; you were just there at the wrong time. Or maybe the right time to see your whole family die.", Lillian said as I stood my ground.

"Over my dead body.", I said to her.

"That can be arranged don't test me Detective.", Lillian said to me as Lena put her hand on my shoulder.

"Maggie it's okay, I'll go just please leave Maggie and Kara alone. Send them back to Alex.", Lena said to me then to her mother.

"Yeah that's not going to happen dear. Right let's go stop wasting time.", Lillian said as her goon took Lena and walked her out of the jail cell.

"I will get you back Lena.", I said before they disappeared down the hallway. A few hours have passed and I still don't know where Lena is. I can hear Kara screaming still which I'm going to kill whoever is hurting my sister-in-law. I thought I heard a baby cry but I'm not sure if I'm delusional from not eating or drinking or if I was actually hearing that.

"Looks like it's your turn. Boss wants your ass now.", one of Lillian's goons said to me as he opened the jail cell and took a hold of my arm.

"What does she want with me? I'm useless.", I said to him as he dragged me into a room where Lillian was standing with a smirk on her face.

"That is where you are wrong Detective. You can tell me the weaknesses of the DEO the easy way or we can do it the hard way. You look like the type of girl that wants to do this the hard way though. Chain her up.", Lillian said to her goons as they chained me up from the celling.

"Like I'll tell you what you want to know. You'll have to kill me first.", I said to her as she started to take out some torcher tools.

"I'm sure you'll tell me once I show you what we are doing to your nephew.", Lillian said as she pulled up a video on the computer screen. I could tell that they cut Lena open and took the baby out of her. From what it looks like they also killed Lena, I swear I'm going to kill this bitch once I get my hands on her. They were doing some sort of test on the baby, I'm assuming to see if he has powers like Kara. Which he doesn't yet he was just born and hasn't had time to developed his powers; assholes don't even know what they are doing.

"I swear to god if you hurt him I'm going to kill your ass. He's just a baby leave him alone.", I said as one of her goons punched me in the mouth. That was a stupid mistake buddy; I spit the blood from my mouth in his face.

"He's not just a baby he's half alien. Therefore he needs to die, the fact that my own daughter would harbor an alien child for months disgusts me. The fact that my son was willing to protect her knowing she was pregnant make me even more disgusted with my children. I raised them to hate aliens not fall in love with them and bare their children.", Lillian said to me as I kept watching the video to make sure that the baby was okay.

"That seems like a problem for you not me and my family. It's not like we forced Lena to marry Kara and have her child. She chose that and I'm sure she would choose that in any universe. To me that's just bad parenting on your part.", I said to her as her goon punched me in the stomach. "You can beat me all you want I'm still not going to give you what you want.", I said to her a little out of breath I'm pretty sure he broke a couple of ribs.

I may act all tough but deep down I'm scared shitless. I'm afraid that she's going to break me or she's just going to attack the DEO just to do it. Which means my wife and daughter are in danger and I can't handle that. I can't even handle that Lena's dead and that Lillian is torturing my nephew and my sister-in-law. I'm going to play this for as long as I can but I'm afraid she's just going to kill me anyway and do what she wants with the DEO. I hope if she does attack the DEO Alex will do what we have planned with Jade. We need to keep her safe over anything even if that means putting her on another universe. We talked about this when Alex first got pregnant with Jade and Cadmus showed it's ugly head. I just hope my lovely wife has the stomach to actually do what needs to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

At the DEO

"Do we have anything? We need to find them like now.", I said to Hank as Jade was still sticking to my side and as Cooper was sitting next to me.

"Nothing yet Alex. I promise you we will find them. Can I ask why Copper is here?", Hank said then asked me.

"He won't leave me or Jade alone since the break in.", I said to him with a small smile on my face.

"You and him are lucky he's cute.", Hank said has he patted Cooper on the head.

"Good boy.", I said to Cooper as I rubbed his head. "Agent Corey could you watch Jade for a minute? I have to talk to Hank real quick.", I asked then said to Agent Corey.

"Sure come here kid.", Agent Corey said as Jade slowly walked over to him afraid that I might not come back I guess.

"What did you want to talk about Alex?", Hank asked me as we walked into his office.

"When I was pregnant with Jade Maggie and I came up with a decision. If it ever came down to it and Cadmus some how won we agreed to send Jade to an alternate universe Earth 38 to be exact. As far as I know that Alex and Maggie are together and at least she would be raised with her mothers' instead of being in the foster care system. Even if they aren't together I know in my heart that any version of my self wouldn't leave her in the system.", I said to him as he sat there staring at me.

"Why haven't you come to me about this before? We've been fighting Cadmus for almost four years.", He asked then said to me.

"I know but until now I didn't think they had a chance to win. Look Hank I don't want to do this, I would rather not send my daughter to another Earth where she doesn't exists but I have no other option if things get really bad.", I said to him as I sat down on a chair that was in his office.

"How do you plan on sending her there?", he asked me as he sat further back into his chair.

"Lena and I made a portal that can take her there. Like I said we've been talking about this for almost four years. We were hoping that the baby would be born so we could send him with Jade but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen.", I said to him with a sad expression on my face.

"You never know, we could get them both there.", he said as we heard what sounded like a bomb. "Get Jade do what you have to do.", He said to me as we both ran into headquarters.

"Sir it's Cadmus. There was no sign of them coming at all.", Corey said to Hank as I grabbed Jade and Cooper and headed into my lab.

"You remember what we talked about baby girl?", I asked her as I was getting the portal set up.

"Yes, I go and find other Mommies.", Jade said to me with a sad expression on her face.

"That's right. I love you so much jumping bean. You be good, and you grow up to be the best person you can be.", I said to her as I hugged and kissed her. "Cooper stay.", I said to him as he was about to follow Jade into the portal.

"Love you too Mommy.", Jade said as she hugged and kissed me.

"You weren't going to send her off without me were you?", Maggie asked as she limped into the room.

"How did you get back?", I asked as I caught her from falling.

"I broke out.", is as all she said before she knelt to Jade's level.

"We love you so much baby girl. You be good and remember we did this to save you okay.", Maggie said as she hugged and kissed Jade.

"Take this baby girl it was Grandma's. Every time you look at it think of us okay, now go.", I said to her as is gave her my mother's necklace.

"Bye mommies, bye Cooper.", Jade said as she was crying but heading to the portal. Once our little girl was through the portal I shut it right away and that's when we noticed everything around us was going to hell. This is it Cadmus actually won. We thought we could beat them but apparently we were wrong.

"Cooper go home.", I said to him as I let him out of the back door. I wanted to send him with Jade but if I know my self the other Alex will come here and Cooper will find her.

"Let's go fight our last fight.", Maggie said to me as she grabbed my extra gun.

"Maggs, before we go to our deaths. Just know these last seven years have been the best seven years of my life.", I said to her with tears in my eyes as she placed her forehead on mine.

"Damn right it has been Danvers. I wouldn't want it any other way. We did good, now let's go fight.", Maggie said as she kissed my lips before I grabbed my gun and we headed out to fight for the very last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Eather 38

"Right so we think it is Earth 15, how do we know for sure? I really don't want to be walking in blind.", I said as we all were crowding around the DEO headquarters.

"I'm pretty sure it's Earth 38, about a week ago Cadmus took over the DEO and has killed all alien life or pretty much all of it. I'm telling you that's where Jade is from. It makes sense.", Barry said from his spot next to Kara.

"Okay let's say it's Earth 15 how do we know who's alive and who isn't. You know Cadmus left some people alive or at least some aliens alive to experiment on them. If Lillian is the head honcho over there like here she's going to do that.", Kara said to us.

"She has a point. What if we are walking into a trap too? Lillian is very smart she'll know that my self and Maggie would send our daughter away.", I said to them as Maggie came into the DEO.

"Danvers has a point. I may not have wanted kids in this universe and that's still a question. But obviously in this universe I did, and I wouldn't put any of my family in danger especially a kid. Lillian would know that especially if she's been watching all of them for Intel.", Maggie said to them as she stood next to me.

"What if we ask the kid? Would she know?", one of our agents asked.

"No she's doesn't know much. We've gotten all the info out of her that we are going to get.", I said to everyone.

"What do you think? Do you think you're mother will know we are coming?", Kara asked Lena.

"If she's anything like the mother I have here then yes she'll know. From the sounds of it she's exactly the same no matter what Earth she's from.", Lena said to everyone.

"Okay then we just wing it. I have to know what's going on or what happened. If not for my self then for my daughter. She needs to know if any of her family are alive or if they're all dead.", I said to them as I was getting frustrated with not having a plan of attack.

"Well if you're going so am I.", Maggie said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, you have to stay here. If anything happens to me you have to take care of Jade; if something happens to the both of us no one will be there for her. I'm sure her other family is dead I can't let more of her family die.", I said to Maggie.

"Okay well someone has to go with you.", Maggie said as she looked at me.

"I'll go.", Kara said.

"No, I need you to here to project Jade incase Cadmus comes through the portal.", I said to her. "Don't fight me on this Kara.", I said to her as I saw she was about to be Kara and protest what I said.

"Find, but again someone has to go with you.", Kara said to me.

"I'll go.", Barry said with a smile on his face.

"And I'll go along with another agent, teams of two.", J'onn said with a smile on his face too.

"Okay so then we know who's going. I think Barry and I should go to their house and see if anything is there then the DEO. You and the other agent should go to the Cadmus headquarters; they have to have prisoners there. Then Barry and I will meet up with you there.", I said to everyone.

"Sounds like a plan. Start getting ready we leave in an hour.", J'onn said as I headed to where Jade was in Dr. Hamilton's office with Maggie following me.

"Hey pretty girl.", I said as I walked into the office.

"Mommy! Look I drew!", Jade said as she ran over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"That's very nice. Who's in the picture?", I asked as I knelt to her level.

"That from my other home. This Mama, Mommy, me and Cooper.", She said as she pointed to each of the figures.

"Was Cooper your dog?", Maggie asked as she knelt down as well.

"Yea, he my best friend. Mommies said he had to stay there wifh them.", Jade said with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about that baby girl. Maybe one day when you feel less sad we can get you another puppy to be your best friend.", I said to her as I wiped her tears away.

"I has one for both Mommies. Mama has mocha.", Jade said to us with a smile on her face.

"Yeah you can have one for each of our houses.", I said to her with a smile of my own. "We need to talk though, come sit.", I said to her as I took her hand and headed over to the couch.

"You not sendin' me away?", Jade asked as she started to cry.

"No sweet girl we aren't. Mommy and a few of her friends are going to travel to your Earth. Mommy wants to make sure that you are safe.", Maggie said as she wiped Jade's eyes and kissed her forehead.

"No mommy stay. You get hurt.", Jade said as she clung onto my arm with fear in her eyes.

"I'll be okay I promise. Grandpa J'onn will be with me he won't let me get hurt. Mama's going to stay with you okay.", I said to Jade as I picked her up and placed her on my lap as she cuddled into my front.

"You better come back to us Danvers.", Maggie said with me with a small smile on her face.

"I will I promise.", I said to her with a smile of my own.

"Don't you have to get ready?", Maggie asked me as I cuddled with Jade on the couch.

"Not yet, we are leaving in an hour. It doesn't take me an hour to gear up. I have some time to spend with you two before I have to gear up.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"We still need to talk.", Maggie said to me.

"We will once this is over, promise.", I said to her as Jade started to color.

"You like to color don't you?", Maggie asked Jade with a smile on her face.

"My Mama like to color too. You color?", Jade asked Maggie.

"I do, how about we color a picture for Alex for when she comes back.", Maggie suggested to Jade with a smile on her face.

"Defiantly your child.", I said with a chuckle to my voice as they two of them started to color. "Okay I have to go get ready. Jade be good while I'm gone okay.", I said to Jade after a while of us coloring, as I hugged and kissed her.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?", Maggie asked with a small smile on her face.

"I honestly don't know how long this is going to take. But if I am home by then we should have dinner at my place and talk.", I said to her with a smile on my face as well.

"Sounds like a plan, is the little one going with Dr. Hamilton tonight?", Maggie asked me as she talked to the office door with me.

"I'm not sure, whatever happens over there I know I'm going to want to see her. I might ask Kara to take her for the night or Lena.", I said to Maggie.

"I would offer to take her but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. But I promise to keep an eye on her while you're away.", Maggie said to me.

"Thank you. I'll see you two soon.", I said as Jade ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Love you Mommy.", Jade said which brought tears to my eyes.

"Love you too little one.", I said to her as I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Ready to go?", J'onn asked as he walked by Dr. Hamilton's office.

"Yeah just have to gear up.", I said to him.

"J'onn, bring her home.", Maggie said to J'onn with a stern look on her face.

"I will.", J'onn said before we walked off.

"I'll be seeing ya.", I said to Maggie with a smile on my face as I headed into the locker room to gear up for the mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Earth 15

"Maggie!", I yelled as I watched my wife get shot.

"I'm fine Danvers. Keep fighting.", she yelled back to me as she started to shoot at the guy who shot her. Next thing I know I'm being flown into the wall by someone. I looked up to notice Reign and her sidekick. Well now I know why I flung across the room.

"Alex!", Maggie yelled a she limped over to me. "You good Danvers?", Maggie asked me once she got closer to me.

"For now, she didn't use all her strength on me. Where's Kara? Shouldn't she have gotten out with you?", I asked Maggie as we sat down on the floor behind some wall debris.

"She couldn't they have her in a room with Kryptonite all around her. With being injured I couldn't get to her my self. I was coming here to tell you when all this shit happened.", Maggie said to me as she started to cough.

"The bullet's still inside your stomach.", I said to her as I lifted her shirt to see where she got shot.

"I'm fine.", she said to me as I looked in her eyes and could tell that she wasn't fine but she needed to tell her self that.

"You're not but okay. We'll get Kara and Lena back once we are done here.", I said to her hoping that we would in fact win this.

"Lena's dead. Lillian killed her after she cut our nephew from her stomach. I couldn't get to him either there was too many of them around him for me to take them out.", Maggie said as she tried to get up to start fighting again.

"We're aunts?", I said to her with a small smile on her face.

"We are, from what I saw of him he's a cutie.", Maggie said to me as Reign came closer to us and threw the debris across the room that was covering us.

"Fuck, here we go.", I said as I grabbed my alien gun and tried to shoot Reign.

"Al, it's not working and we're loosing.", Maggie said as she was trying to shoot the Cadmus agents around us as I was trying to take out Reign. As I was about to answer her I saw her get shot in the stomach again. I swear to god I'm going to kill every last one of this fuckers.

"Maggs.", I said to her as Reign grabbed my arm and broke it before throwing me over by Maggie. "Maggs.", I said to her as I grabbed her with my good arm and placed her head on my lap.

"Your…arm…is…broken.", she said to me out of breath.

"It'll heal. We need to get you to a safe room so I can patch you up.", I said to her as she grabbed my hand.

"There…isn't…a…safe room. It's…over… Al.", Maggie said to me a she started to cry and as I started to cry my self. "Ride or Die.", Maggie said to me.

"We did have a good ride didn't we?", I asked her as I started to cry knowing we were both going to die here.

"We…did…I…Love…you…Danvers.", Maggie said to me as she started to cry her self.

"I love you too Sawyer. You remember when we first met? I remember Kara telling me that you were going to be my future wife. She kept telling me that I was eye sexing you all day at the beach. Little did we all know that a year later we would be married.", I said to her as she started to close to her eyes.

"I knew…we…were going…to get married too.", Maggie said to me with a smile on her face. "I was…making you…my wife…before we even met.", Maggie then said to me as we both chuckled through our tears.

"Yeah me too. I'm go glad we got to be married for seven years. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you so much baby.", I said to Maggie for the last time as her eyes closed as her breathing stop. "Rest easy Sawyer.", I said to her as I kissed the top of her head before I was picked up by someone.

"Looks like the wife is dead. Too bad I didn't kill her when I had the chance.", Lillian said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Fuck you.", I said to her as she grabbed me by my throat.

"Now now Agent Danvers. Just give up you've already lost, look around you everyone you love is dead. Your sister and nephew will be soon enough too.", Lillian said to me as I tired to get out of her grasp. I tired fighter her but I was already weak from fighting before that I have no fight left in me. I know Alex Danvers giving up on a fight thought you would never see that day huh? "Kill her and the rest.", Lillian said as she shot me in the stomach and threw me to the floor next to Maggie's body.

"Ride or Die.", I said as I grabbed Maggie's hand before everything went black for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Earth 38/15

"Okay I set the device to a week ago a day after Cadmus took over the DEO. It'll take us to their house or around that. You guys will have to figure out how to get to Cadmus' Headquarters.", Barry said to us before he clicked the button and an energy portal popped up.

"Right let's go.", I said to them as Barry opened the portal and the four of us walked through it.

"Okay the house should be right here.", Barry said as him and I walked up to the house while J'onn and the other agent where trying to locate Cadmus.

"Be on alert, we have no idea what we are walking into.", I said to Barry as we walked into the house. As we walked into the house a German Shepherd came running up to Barry barking and growling at him.

"Whoa there killer.", Barry said as she jumped behind me to protect him self.

"Hey there buddy.", I said to him as I held my hand out to him and he licked it and wagged his tail. "What's your name.", I said to him as I looked at his name tag on his collar to see what his name was. "Hey there Cooper.", I said to him as I petted him on the head.

"Why does he like you and not me?", Barry said as Cooper showed his teeth to him.

"Because he's obviously their dog. He recognizes me, he's also protecting me.", I said to Barry with a laugh to my voice. "It's okay Cooper he's a friend.", I said to Cooper who went up to Barry and licked his hand. "See it's all good.", I said to Barry with a smile on my face as we started to explore the house with Cooper right behind me.

"He's a really cute dog.", Barry said with a smile on his face as he picked up a baby picture of Cooper.

"He is.", I said to him with a smile of my own as I picked up a picture of this Alex and Maggie holding a new born Jade. "Here look at this.", I said to Barry as is took the picture out of the frame to show him.

"Cute little family. Taking it for Jade?", he asked me.

"Yeah and this one too and the one of Cooper.", I said as I took another picture of the three of them from what looks like a few months ago, plus the baby picture of Cooper.

"You aren't taking Cooper back with you?", Barry asked me.

"Of course I'm taking him back with us. But she also needs some familiar pictures to remind her of home. I'm not going to let her forget the life she had here. That wouldn't be right of me.", I said to Barry as I took the pictures and put them in my back pocket for safe keeping. "Let's go find J'onn and Agent Logan.", I said to Barry as J'onn was trying to use his coms.

"Alex you need to get to Cadmus now.", J'onn said over the coms as Barry was figuring out where they were located.

"We are on our way. Is it bad J'onn?", I asked him as Barry looked at me to tell me that he found where it was.

"Just get here Alex.", J'onn said to me.

"We'll be there shortly. Oh and I'm bringing a dog with me.", I said to him as Barry, Cooper and I started walking in the direction of Cadmus' headquarters.

"You know I can just grab you and Cooper and super speed there.", Barry said to me after a few minutes of us walking.

"Um no, we could be detected then and then all hell will break loose. We walk like humans. What's the matter forgot how to human since becoming a speedster?", I said to him then teased him with a laugh to my voice.

"Shut up, you're mean you know that?", Barry said with a smile on his face to let me know that he was joking with me.

"I've been called worse.", I said to him as we walked further. After what seemed like forever we got to where we needed to be. Though it looked to be abandoned so I guess that works out to our benefit. We walked in and looked around until we saw J'onn. As we turned the corner I could tell he was talking to someone; then I noticed the cape and suite and knew it was their Kara. This isn't going to be good. "J'onn.", I said as we got closer to the room. Cooper took off into the room and laid down next to Kara.

"Alex, she's dying. It seems as though they were experimenting on her. That's not all they seemed to have killed Lena after taking their son out of her womb.", J'onn said to me with tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck. Where's the baby?", I said then asked J'onn.

"Agent Logan has him in the other room he's alive and looks to be healthy. We didn't want to tell Kara we thought hearing it from you would be better.", J'onn said to me with a sad expression on his face.

"Gotcha.", I said as I walked into the room to see a very pale beat up looking Kara.

"You're…not my…Alex…are you?", Kara said out of breath.

"No I'm not. I'm from Earth 38.", I said to Kara as I took her hand in mine for comfort.

"That's…where they…sent Jade.", Kara said as Cooper licked her face. "Hey boy.", Kara said as she tried to pet Cooper.

"Yeah she's back there with my Maggie. She's safe.", I said to Kara.

"Good…where's Lena?", Kara asked me with worry in her eyes.

"Kara sweetie, Lena's gone.", I said to Kara as she started to cry and cut me off.

"Where's our…son? Did they…hurt him?", Kara asked with fear in her eyes.

"He's okay he's with someone that come with me. Do you want to see him?", I said then asked Kara.

"Please.", Kara said as she started to tear.

"I'll go get him.", J'onn said as he walked into the other room and took the baby from Agent Logan.

"Here you go. He's beautiful Kara.", I said to her as I took him into my arms and lightly placed him on Kara's chest. "Does he have a name?", I then asked her as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Collin Alexander Danvers-Luthor. Alexander…after you…and his Uncle Lex.", Kara said with tears in her eyes.

"That's great name Kar.", I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"Bring him…to…your earth…please keep…him safe.", Kara said to me.

"You know I will.", I said to her with a smile on my face as Cooper licked Kara's hand again.

"Do you…know if…my Alex…made it?", Kara asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm sure her and Maggie fought until their very last breath. I promise to keep Jade and Collin safe and sound. They'll grow up knowing where they came from.", I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"Take my…moms necklace…give it…to Collin.", Kara said as she tried to take her mothers' necklace off but was having trouble.

"J'onn take Collin.", I said as I passed Collin to him and helped Kara with her necklace.

"Lena has…a bracelet…give that…to him too.", Kara said to as she was having trouble breathing.

"I'll get it before we leave here.", I said to Kara.

"Let me…say goodbye…to Collin.", Kara said to me as I gently took Collin from J'onn and put him on Kara's chest. "Mommy…and…I…love…you…so…much. You…grow…up…to…be…the…very…best…you…can…be.", Kara said to Collin as she started to drift off. "Alex…take…care…of…him. Tell…Jade…I…love…her.", Kara said to me before she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Love you little sis. He'll be taken care of I promise. Rest easy you loveable alien.", I said to Kara with tears streaming down my face as I kissed her forehead.

"Alex we have to go.", J'onn said after a few minutes.

"Take Collin, I have to get the bracelet from Lena.", I said to him as I headed into the room where Lena was. "Collin is in good hands, I'll make sure he grows up in a loving home. Kara's coming to you take care of each other.", I said to Lena as I kissed her forehead and headed back to where J'onn was holding Collin. "Right let's go to the DEO. Cooper come.", I said to J'onn then to Cooper as he licked Kara's hand and then whimpered and jumped down.

"Want me to hold the little one?", Barry asked me after a while of us walking.

"No, I got him thank you though.", I said to him with a small smile. I wanted to be as close to Kara as possible. She may not have been my sister but she's a different version then my sister and Collin is all I have left of that. "We need to find a store for formula for him though. I'm sure they weren't feeding him. He's half Kryptonian he needs to eat.", I said to everyone as we were walking closer to the city.

"We'll grab some on the way to the DEO. Though Barry you need to go in. we will be recognized here.", J'onn said as him and I stayed in an alley way while Barry and Agent Logan went into the market to get the formula for Collin.


	10. Chapter 10

Earth 38 Maggie's POV

It hasn't even been an hour since Alex left but I'm starting to get worried. I would think if there was nothing left there that she would come right back. I'm not really comfortable with taking Jade overnight just yet but spending this time with her as opened me up to possibly being in her life. I never saw my self as a mother, but I also wouldn't let Alex raise our child by her self; if I can help in some way I will. Whether it be money or going to the park with them or taking Jade for we weekend; some how we'll make this work I know we will. Part of me wants to get back together with Alex but I also know Jade is part of taking Alex back and I'm not so sure I'm ready for all that. We'll just have to take one step at a time and see where this goes. I will always be there for Alex, and Jade as well even if Alex and I don't get back together. I'm not my parents' and I won't just abandon my kid even if I'm not ready to be her mother.

"Knock knock.", Kara said as her and Lena came into Dr. Hamilton's office.

"Everything okay with Alex?", I asked getting worried that maybe something happened that they didn't want to tell us.

"So far everything's fine. We just came to let you know that we'll be taking Jade tonight. Alex asked us before she left if Jade could come to one of our apartments. She wants to see her when she comes home.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good. When do you think they'll be back?", I asked Kara as Lena sat down next to Jade to color with her; as Kara sat down next to me.

"No idea, hopefully not long. Want to have dinner with us? I don't think she'll be back by then it's almost five now.", Kara said to me as she asked me.

"We go to dinner?", Jade asked with a smile on her face. How can I say no to that face? She's cute and I have a feeling she'll get whatever she wants from me in the future.

"Yeah we can go to dinner. Where do you want to go?", I said then asked her.

"I no know.", Jade said as she started to color with Lena again.

"Do you like rice and beans?", I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Si, Mama make it all the time.", she said to me with a sad look on her face.

"How about I make use some rice and beans with chicken?", I asked Jade, Kara, and Lena.

"That sounds great. Lena and I will go to the store and get what you need if you guys want to meet us at Lena's place in like a half hour?", Kara said then asked.

"Sounds good to me. Jade let's go see if Uncle Winn has any info on Mommy.", I said as I took Jade by the hand and headed out of the office with Kara and Lena following us.

"Uncle Winn!", Jade said as we walked into the control room.

"Hey there little one.", Winn said as he picked Jade up and placed her on his lap.

"Any word on Alex?", I asked Winn with a smile on my face.

"Nothing yet, they told me they got there and that they were looking for the DEO. Other then that they haven't contacted me since. But I'm sure they are okay, they know what they're doing.", Winn said to me to reassure me that Alex was okay. I really hope that she is. I already lost her once I don't think I can loose her again.

"I guess no news is good news right?", I said to Winn with a smile on my face.

"That is true.", Winn said to me as Jade started to look at the screens trying to figure out what the codes were.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm cooking.", I asked Winn as Jade started playing with his fingers.

"Thank you for the offer but I should stay here in case anything happens.", Winn said to me with a smile on his face.

"I'll bring left overs tomorrow.", I said to him with a wink.

"Sounds good to me.", Winn said before he started going back to work.

"Alright little one let's get going.", I said to Jade with a smile on my face as Winn took her off his lap and she grabbed my hand. As we were walking to Lena's apartment Jade was a little quiet.

"Mama.", Jade said as she looked up at me.

"What's the matter?", I asked her as I stopped to pick her up.

"When Mommy comin' home?", Jade asked as she put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure little one. Hopefully soon, but for now we are going to have fun with Aunt Kara, Aunt Lena, and Ruby.", I said to her with a smile on my face as we headed into Lena's building.

"Okay.", Jade said as we came to Lena's door just as Kara and Lena were opening the door with bags in their hands.

"Okay time to cook. Jade, Ruby want to help?", I asked the two girls with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, mom never let me help cook. I think she was afraid of me burning down the house.", Ruby said which got us to chuckle at her.

"Well let's not do that. But come on I can teach you to make this dish, so when your mom is better you can make her it.", I said to Ruby with a smile on my face.

"Jade do you want to help?", I asked Jade who nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Let's wash our hands and get too it.", I said to them as the three of us washed our hands and started cooking. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Kara is taking pictures of the three of us cooking while Lena is chatting with us.

"You are good with kids.", Lena said to me as we were cooking and chatting.

"Thank you, this is all new to me. I'm still trying to figure things out, but this is a start right?", I said then asked her.

"It is and it's a very good start.", Lena said with a smile on her face.

"It's smelling good in here.", Kara said as she got closer to us and leaned on the counter next to Lena. Those two so have a thing for each other and they don't even know it. I hope they realize it sooner rather then later. I think they'll be a cute couple too.

"It'll be done in a half hour. Until then what should we do?", I asked them with a smile on my face.

"Kara and I brought some stuff to make cookies for desert. Why don't we bake that while the food is cooking?", Lena said as she started getting the ingredients out to make cookies.

"I love cookies!", Kara said with excitement in her voice.

"Aunt Kara you just love food in general.", Ruby said which got all of us to giggle.

"That is very true, but Lena's cookies are to die for.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure everything she does is to die for according to you.", Ruby said with a wink which got me to burst out laughing while Kara and Lena blushed like a tomato.

"Oh god your faces right now.", Ruby said as she was dying of laughter.

"Alright kid stop teasing them.", I said to Ruby after our laughter died down.

"But it's sooo easy and so much fun.", Ruby said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"Jade you get extra cookies. Ruby doesn't get any.", Kara said while sticking her tongue out at Ruby.

"Not fair!", Ruby said with her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Sharing is caring Aunt Kara.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"Ugh how can you say no to that face.", Kara said with a pout as Jade was smiling at her.

"She's adorable.", I said to them with a smile of my own. I can see this being a regular thing for us. I'm still not a hundred percent on the whole mother thing but maybe I could get used to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Earth 38/14

"We got formula, a bottle, a binky, a spit up cloth, a onesie, and a blanket.", Barry said as they headed back over to us after going into the store.

"Look at that Uncle Barry looking out for you.", I said to Collin in a baby voice as he yawned and started to make a face. "Looks like someone's also hungry. We need to get to the DEO so I can feed him.", I said to them as I started to bounce Collin a little.

"You look like you were made for the role of a mother.", Barry said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. But once we are home this little on is going to his parents. Even if they aren't together they're going to have to work together to raise him. I have Jade and Ruby to look out for.", I said to him with a smile on my face.

"That's true but why not have three kids to raise?", Barry said with a smirk on his face as we started walking again.

"Yeah not ready for that. I can barely handle a four year old and a thirteen year old.", I said to him with chuckle to my voice.

"True good luck with the teenager.", he said to me with a laugh to his voice.

"She's a good kid. Hopefully we can find a way to help Sam and then she can deal with the teenager stuff.", I said to him as we stopped in front of a building that looks similar to our DEO headquarters.

"Somethings aren't different here.", Agent Logan said as we peaked inside and saw that it was in fact their DEO headquarters but it looked like someone attacked them and took them down. When we walked in all we saw was death and destruction.

"Fuck this looked like a bad fight.", I said out loud as we were walking around the DEO.

"It was, looks like both sides had casualties but it looks like Cadmus had won.", J'onn said as we were walking around.

"Alex, you may not want to look.", Barry said to me as he stepped in front of my view so I couldn't see what he was trying to cover from me.

"Barry I have to know if her parents' are alive.", I said to him with stern look on his face.

"Give me Collin then, he doesn't need to see this.", Barry said as he gently took Collin from my arms. As he stepped out of view my heart sank. Lying there on the floor was their Maggie and Alex; they look like they fought a good fight. What killed me the most is that Alex is holding Maggie's hand. I guess their motto was Ride or Die as well they did well. They created a life for themselves and they fought until the very last minute for it.

"You two did good, Jade will be loved and she'll never forget where she came from. I will look after her and Cooper. I don't know if you two know you were aunts but Collin was born a day ago. Before your Kara died she asked me to take him to my Earth to keep him safe. Which I will do, he'll grow up with family. Rest easy.", I said to them as I took a necklace off of Maggie to give to Jade and a bracelet that was on Alex's wrist.

"Alex it looks like there's something in the other Alex's pocket.", J'onn said to me in a soft voice.

"It's a USB. I wonder what it has on it.", I said to J'onn as I took the USB out of her pocket.

"Plug it into the tablet and let's see what pops up.", J'onn said to me as I plugged the USB into the tablet.

"Does this look like something to you?", Barry asked as we were looking at the tablet.

"Looks like Alex and Lena come up with a way for same sex couples to have kids with their own DNA. It also looks like that's how Jade and Collin came to life. We need to bring this back with us. We don't need Cadmus getting this.", I said to them as I kept looking at the tablet.

"Wait there's more.", J'onn said as he was looking at the screen.

"Looks like they were also trying to figure out how to do it for came sex couples that are Aliens. But they didn't get to finish it.", I said to them.

"Wait but how did they make it so that Kara could have her own kid?", Barry asked with a confused look on his face.

"There are two that they finished one being for human couples and the other for like Kara and Lena's situation. But for two aliens they didn't get a chance to finish it. I'm sure Lena and I could finish it on our Earth though.", I said to them with a smile on my face.

"Great but how do we get our Cadmus to not steal it. You know Lillian would want to get rid of that because she hates aliens.", J'onn said to me.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe for a while only have it within the DEO. Then maybe we can go public with it.", I said to him as I took the USB out and stuck it in my pocket.

"Sounds like a plan. But I want you and Lena to look this over.", J'onn said to me.

"You know we will.", I said to him

"Do you want to take Collin back?", Barry asked me with a smile on his face.

"No I think Uncle Barry can hold him for a little while. I want to check out Alex's lab, see if there's anything there that we don't want Cadmus taking; assuming they haven't already raided it.", I said to him as I headed to the lab part of the DEO. "At least we think alike.", I said out loud as I was looking around and noticed that she hid stuff like I would.

"Find anything?", J'onn asked as he came into the Lab.

"No looks like she had everything important on the USB.", I said to him as we finished looking around but didn't see anything.

"Alright we should head back home, we don't want to be here too long and possibly get noticed by Cadmus. Plus we have to take the little guy home to his mothers'. Which by the way how are you going to tell them that they have a kid?", J'onn asked me as we were walking back to where Barry and Agent Logan were standing.

"Yeah that's going to be a challenge but I think I'm just going to wing it.", I said to him with a chuckle to my voice which got him to chuckle as well.

"Maybe they'll finally realize they need to be together.", J'onn said to me which got me to laugh.

"I thought Maggie and I were obvious with liking each other. But those two, god they walk into a room and everyone knows they have feelings for each other. They're just both stubborn thickheaded pains in the asses and don't see it for themselves.", I said which got all four of us to laugh.

"They'll have to realize it now that Collin is here.", Barry said as she handed Collin over to me so we can set the device to go home.

"They will.", I said to him as the portal popped up. "Cooper come on boy.", I said to Cooper who was laying down by Maggie and Alex while whining. "Good boy it's okay let's go home.", I said to him as he hesitated to come to me.

"He has lost his whole world too. I'm sure he'll be happy to see Jade.", J'onn said to me as Cooper ran over to me and nudged my leg.

"Oh I know he will be.", I said to J'onn as we all walked into the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

Earth 38

"Welcome home!", Winn said as he came running up to us as Cooper stood in front of me and started to growl. "And you have a dog with you and a baby. Care you explain?", Winn asked as he stepped back because Cooper was still baring his teeth.

"Cooper down, he's a friend.", I said to Cooper who laid down but still stared at Winn. "He was their dog. I brought him back I couldn't leave him there.", I said to Winn as he nodded his head to agree.

"He's feisty like you. Makes sense you are his owner.", Winn said to me as I laughed knowing he was right.

"And this little guy is Collin. He's their Kara and Lena's baby.", I said to him as his eyes widen.

"Good luck with that one.", he said to me which got me to laugh.

"Yeah I haven't figured out how to tell them that.", I said to him as he noticed the bracelet on my wrist from the other Alex.

"Um can I see that?", he asked me as he took it off my wrist.

"What is it?", I asked him wondering why he wanted to look at it.

"Seems like their Earth was more advanced then ours. It's basically a USB, but only the DNA of the person wearing it or their kid can only activate it. Same with the necklace you are wearing.", he said to me.

"I wonder if they have something on there for Jade. How do we open the necklace, that was Maggie's.", I said to him.

"She'll have to open it. You can access this one now if you want.", he said to me.

"No I think that's something Maggie and I have to do together then possibly show Jade.", I said to him as I took the bracelet back from him.

"Okay, so Kara and Lena took Jade to Lena's apartment. Maggie went with them, Ruby's there too. Do you wanna head there?", Winn said then asked me as he started shutting down the computers I guess he wants to get home.

"Um yeah but J'onn can we take one of the cars? I didn't grab a leash for Cooper. Didn't think of it.", I asked then said to J'onn.

"I was thinking the same thing. Agent Logan good work today you can go home. Barry you coming with us?", J'onn said then asked Barry.

"Yeah I can play with the kids while the grown ups talk.", Barry said as we headed to the garage to take a car.

When we got to Lena's apartment I was a little nervous on how this whole Collin thing was going to go. But hopefully they'll both agree to raise him.

"Want me to take him until you can talk to them?", Barry asked as we headed to Lena's apartment door.

"Yes please.", I said to Barry as I handed Collin to him as J'onn was knocking on Lena's door.

"Welcome back! Come in. Looks like you brought two new guest.", Lena said as she opened the door and saw Collin in Barry's arms and Cooper sitting next to me.

"Yeah we have a lot to talk about.", J'onn said as he entered the apartment first.

"Well let's sit down and talk.", Lena said as we all entered the apartment.

"COOPER!", Jade screamed as she ran to Cooper and hugged him as he licked all over her face and cried. "Mommy you bring him here?", Jade asked me as she looked up at me.

"Of course I did pretty girl.", I said to her as I played with her hair.

"Fank you Mommy! I happy you home.", she said to me as she hugged my leg.

"You're welcome pretty girl. So we have to talk.", I said to her as I knelt to her level.

"You wearing Mama's necklace and Mommy's bracelet.", she said to me when she noticed that I was wearing their jewelry.

"Yeah I am I brought them back for you. But baby girl your Mommies didn't make it, they fought so hard though. They did everything they could to protect you. Aunty Kara said that she loves you.", I said to her with tears in my eyes when I saw that she was already crying.

"Hey no crying, your Mommies wanted you to come here so you'd be safe. We can remember them and the happy times you had with them.", Maggie said as she knelt next to me and took my hand as she wiped the tears from Jade's face.

"I has no pictures.", Jade said as she hugged Cooper who was licking her face.

"Yes you do.", I said to her as I took out the pictures I took from the house and gave it to her. "I took these, I figured you'd want them. We can put them in frames and put them in your room.", I said to her with a small smile on her face.

"Fank you Mommy.", Jade said as she hugged and kissed me.

"You are very welcome little one.", I said to her as I hugged her a little tighter.

"Did our other selves make it?", Kara asked me as Maggie and I stood up and noticed everyone had tears in their eyes.

"No, Lillian killed Lena before we even got there. I did see your other self; I talked to her for a little. But they beat her pretty badly.", I said to them with tears in my eyes as Kara hugged me and then Lena hugged me.

"Sorry you had to go through that alone.", Kara said to me after my hug with Lena broke.

"It's okay, made me realize what I had waiting for me at home.", I said to them.

"Who's the little guy though?", Kara asked as she was looking at Collin in Barry's eyes.

"Well that's where it gets complicated for you two. He's Kara and Lena's son, apparently our other selves had made it possible for same sex couples to have babies with their own DNA.", I said to them, the last part to Lena. "So he'll have powers eventually, he had your DNA.", I said to Kara.

"Does he have a name?", Lena asked me as Barry handed Collin over to me.

"Kara, Lena meet your son Collin Alexander Danvers-Luthor. Kara told me his name before she died. His middle name is after my self and your brother; he apparently was a good guy on their Earth.", I said to them as I handed Collin over to Lena as Kara held Lena from the side and started to play with his feet.

"He's handsome.", Kara said with tears in her eyes.

"He is. We have a lot to talk about.", Lena said while looking at Kara.

"We can talk tomorrow. I think right now we can all use some family time.", Kara said as Cooper went up to her and licked her hand that was by her side. "And who's this?", Kara asked as she knelt down to pet Cooper.

"Cooper.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"He's a very handsome pup. Is he your best friend?", Kara asked Jade with a smile on her face.

"Si.", Jade said with a wide smile on her face.

"So you have two kids and a dog. You move fast.", Kara said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"Yeah.", I said to her as Ruby came next to me and hugged me.

"Kara would you like to hold Collin?", Lena asked Kara with a smile on her face as Collin yawned.

"I'm afraid of hurting him.", Kara admitted with a sheepish look on her face.

"You won't hurt him. Plus he's half alien I don't think you can hurt him.", I said to her with am encouraging smile on my face.

"True, help me?", Kara asked Lena.

"Just hold him.", Lena said as she gently placed Collin in Kara's arms.

"Who's Mommy and who's Mama?", Kara asked while looking at me.

"Kara said Mommy and I love you. So I'm assuming Lena was going to be Mommy and you were Mama. Or maybe even mother in Kryptonese. Who knows.", I said to them with a shoulder shrug.

"I like Mama.", Kara said with a smile on her face as she stared at her son.

"We have a lot to prepare for, we don't even have a crib.", Lena said with panic in her voice.

"I have a bassinet for you guys.", I said to them with a smile on my face.

"But how?", Kara asked not knowing that I bought one because I was thinking of getting pregnant before all this happened.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it later.", I said to them with a smile on my face.


	13. Chapter 13

After a while of sitting down and having some family time I figured it was time to tell them about the necklaces and bracelets.

"So the necklace and bracelet that the kids both have from their mothers'; they have a hidden message only we can access them or the kids.", I said to Kara, Lena, and Maggie.

"Mommy we look?", Jade asked overhearing what I was saying.

"Of course we can.", I said as I took the necklace and bracelet from her. "Looks like you can hook them up to the TV.", I said as I stood up to plug the bracelet into the TV.

 _A video popped up of their Maggie and Alex, looks like Alex is still pregnant with Jade._

 _"_ _Is it on?", Maggie asked into the camera._

 _"_ _Yeah babe it's on.", Alex said with a chuckle to her voice which got Maggie to chuckle too._

 _"_ _Okay we are making this video in case anything happens to us. We've been fighting Cadmus for a few months now and I don't see it ending any time soon. Maggie and I decided that if things got bad in four years that we would send this little on to another Earth to live with that Alex and Maggie. So if you are watching this video Jade it means Mama and I are no longer with you, but you are so loved baby girl. We will fight for you no matter what. Mama and I want you to grow up to be whoever you want to be. Embrace your self and your new family baby girl.", Alex said with tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _Mommy promised that she wouldn't cry, but I guess hormones are getting the best of her. I wish we can watch you grow into the wonderful woman I know you'll grow up to be. But if you are watching this that means we didn't get the chance. But we will always be with you baby girl, always. You be good and you grow and explore what life has to offer you. Go to college get a degree, get married have a family of your own. You live for us okay baby girl. We love you so much.", Maggie said as Alex appeared on the screen again._

 _"_ _Alex, Maggie if you are watching this with Jade. Thank you so much for taking her in and raising her. This is the hardest thing we'll ever have to do. On Maggie's bracelet there's going to be two videos. The first one is going to be after Jade is born and the second one is going to be for when she's 18. You and Maggie can watch it but we would like you to wait until Jade is 18 to show her.", Alex said before Maggie came into view with Alex._

 _"_ _We love you little one.", they both said before the screen went black._

When I looked up I saw everyone crying but what killed me the most was that Jade was hugging Cooper and hysterical crying. That little girl has lost so much at such a young age.

"How do we get her through this?", Maggie asked me with tears in her eyes.

"We do the best we can. She's loved and she has a family, that'll help. Kara, and J'onn understands more then any of us on how she's feeling.", I said to Maggie then to everyone else.

"She can come to me with anything she needs help with that you guys mat no be able to help with. She's a tough little girl she'll be okay.", Kara said to us.

"Mommies.", Jade said as she looked at us with such a sad look on her face.

"Yes baby girl?", I said to her as she crawled into my lap and took Maggie's hand and played with her fingers.

"We be family now?", she asked us as she wiped her face from crying.

"We are going to try and be a family yes. Mama and I have some stuff to still talk about.", I said to her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. You be family for baby?", Jade asked Kara and Lena.

"We are going to talk about that too pretty girl. Do you want to meet your baby cousin?", Kara said to Jade then asked her with a smile on her face.

"Yeah.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"How about I help you hold him?", I asked as Kara handed Collin to Jade as I helped her hold him.

"What his name?", Jade asked with a smile on her face as she looked at Kara and Lena.

"Collin.", Lena said to Jade with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Collin. Love you.", Jade said as she kissed his cheek. I know that defiantly brought tears to my eyes. I'm sure everyone else did too. This two are going to share such a bond, they both have lost so much at such a young age. Whatever happens in life I know these two will be two pees in a pod. I just hope we can all raise them to be the very best the can be.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

It's been five years since Jade came to us, and what a busy five years we've had. Not long after I came back with Collin; Lena and I finished what the other Alex and Lena were trying to do, so that in the future they could have more kids and that I could have more kids. We also found a cure for Sam and her and Ruby are living life to the fullest. Kara and Lena got married not long after I came back with Collin. They are now living near Mom so that she can be close to her grandbaby. They also just had their first child together named, Madison Eliza. Maggie and I had a long talk and in the end we decided to not get back together but co-parent for Jade. I moved into my childhood home with my mom so she could help with Jade. Maggie decided to move down the block from us so that Jade didn't have to go far between houses. A little over three years ago Maggie got married to Jade's step-mother, Olivia, they are now expecting their first child together. I've been dating on and off since Jade came to us, but recently I got in touch with Miss Sarah Lance, and so far everything is going great. Jade loves her and Sarah spoils Jade like a princess; which is what I was hoping a partner would do. We have a big weird family but I wouldn't have it any other way. Both kids are loved and that's all that their parents wanted. We have a little area in the back yard dedicated to their parents that they can talk too anytime they want. Life is tough but in the end it all worked out. I have a family I've always wanted and I couldn't ask for a better life or family.

There is going to be a sequel look out for it!


End file.
